


Trinity

by LadyMoonScar



Series: Through the Black Door [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Torture, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoonScar/pseuds/LadyMoonScar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Door appears before Luka Banner and Sora and Sharon Michaelis. When they step through it, they find themselves in Hobbiton- with no way of getting back home. They follow Frodo Baggins and thus begins a journey of adventure, much angst, all sorts of love and a danger that is lurking around every corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luka’s shift had just ended and she was currently sitting at a table in the café writing her final symphony piece that would get her into the London Royal Academy and be one step closer to being the next female equivalent to Howard Shore. At twenty-three she was a very confidant person. Unlike most girls her age, Luka didn’t use her beauty to get her higher up in life. While she did admire her long, wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Luka Banner believed that the only way to truly be successful was to work hard and to use the elbows God gave her to shove her way to the front.  
Now her two best friends, Sora and Sharon Michaelis, were both beautiful in their own right- in that Nina Dobrev/ Liv Tyler twin-esque way- and used their looks whenever it was deemed nessicary. That was how Sora got them a little apartment in darling Leicester for less than it was worth and how Sharon was able to intern as a journalist for the city paper.  
“Girls!” Sharon quickly bolted over the tiny wall that cut the café off from the library and slid into a seat beside Luka. She waved Sora over and, seeing that there wasn’t anybody to wait on, her twin went to them. “Man in the Tolkien/Lewis section. You will never believe it!” she whisper-squealed.  
Luka and Sora looked and their jaws dropped.  
“No way,” Luka drew out, her blue eyes nearly bugging out of her skull.  
“In the name of Durin the Deathless,” Sora gasped.  
“Richard Armitage,” they all sighed.  
Richard Armitage was indeed standing in the Tolkien/Lewis section, browsing the shelves. He looked around at the girls and they quickly looked away, Sharon and Sora blushing while Luka was as cool as a cucumber. She was like that; able to stay calm under any circumstance.  
But Richard Armitage was right there!  
“Guy of freaking Gisborne is in our library,” Sharon muttered excitedly.  
“John Thornton,” Sora sighed dreamily. “Look back. Look back at me!”  
“Girls, he’s not a chew toy,” Luka drawled. “And I call dibs.”  
The twins groaned loudly. “Really?” “You have dibs on nearly every good looking guy out there. You have dibs on freaking Hugh Jackman!”  
“You have Orlando Bloom and Benedict Cumberbatch, Sora,” Luka told Sora. “And Sharon has Josh Holloway and Ed Speelers.”  
“You have the entire cast of Lord of the Rings, with the exception of Orlando, at your disposal,” Sharon hissed. “Share, why don’t you…”  
“Excuse me? Do any of you have six pence?” Richard Armitage had walked up to them and was talking to them!  
Sharon and Sora gawked stupidly. Luka blushed slightly, but pulled out the money from her coin purse. “Happy to help,” she said, holding her palm up.  
Richard Armitage smiled and took the money, his fingers trailing against her palm. “Cheers.” He walked off, never to be seen by any of them ever again.  
Sora grabbed Luka’s hand and they stared at it.  
“You realize you can never do anything with this hand ever again, right?” Sharon muttered.  
“Good thing I’m ambidextrous, then,” she quipped.

“Okay, so I’ve been thinking about giving Mark a second chance.”  
Sharon and Luka groaned.  
“What?”  
“Sister, you have given him six chances,” Sharon said.  
“All undeserving, I might add,” Luka put in. “And may I also add that I warned you about dating him in the first place.”  
The three of them were jogging through the park near their apartment. They were dressed in black active leggings, grey Nike’s that were shot through with colored lines that matched their shirts; royal purple for Sharon, sunset orange for Sora and Luka in soft light green. Their long hair was pulled into tight ponytails and they jogged at a steady beat, shoulder to shoulder.  
“Seriously, sis,” Sharon said. “Move on from that douche bag. How about this; the three of us have tonight free, let’s just go out and meet some guys.”  
“Meaning Luka gets all the nookie tonight,” Sora teased.  
“Ha, ha,” Luka shot back sarcastically. “At least I’m not still pining after some arse in debt.”  
Sora sighed and nodded. “Okay, you’re right. I need to meet new people.”  
Sharon looked over at Luka and mouthed, “See? Nothing to worry about.”  
How wrong she was.

Luka pulled on a red long-sleeved, hooded shirt made of thin material over a green tank top and slid her feet into black boots that went over her dark blue skinny jeans. She tugged on black fingerless gloves and a sleeveless brown faux-fur vest and scarf.  
Downstairs, Sora was pulling a cream white and pink striped cardigan over her belted green shirt. She wore grey boots under light blue jeans and a printed pink and grey scarf and black biker gloves. Her straight hair was pulled into a bun on top of her head.  
Sharon was in the kitchen finishing up her breakfast. She was wearing a black shirt with a Native American print in the front and see-through sleeves and flared jeans over brown boots. She wore a white black polka-dotted headband in her curly hair, a blue umbrae scarf and grey knitted gloves.  
“Luka, we’re gonna be late for class!” she shouted, seeing the time.  
“Coming!” Luka ran halfway down the stairs before leaping over the banister and landing beside Sora. “Where’s my bag?”  
“Here,” Sharon said, walking into the hallway with both hers and Luka’s bags. “Honestly, you’d lose your head if it wasn’t…” Her jaw dropped, as did the bags.  
“What?” Sora asked.  
“When did we get a completely new front door?”  
Luka and Sora turned and they both felt their mouths open in shock. Their front door- which was a boring shade of white and made out of some kind of artificial paneling that was only the width of one person- was now a sleek black wooden door that was tall and wide enough for nearly the three of them to walk through shoulder to shoulder.  
Sora swallowed before hesitantly lifting a hand to reach for the knob. But there wasn’t one Instead there was a dragon-head shaped doorknocker made of what looked like pure silver.  
“Are we sure that’s a good idea?” Luka asked. Her light blue eyes were nearly bugging out of their sockets.  
“It’s just a door?” Sora muttered.  
“A strange door that just popped out of nowhere in the span of five seconds,” Luka shot back.  
“I’m resolved to never walk through any suspicious doors unless it belongs to a blue box,” Sharon squeaked. She was the scared-y cat of the trio.  
Sora scoffed, but her voice did waver. “Come on, girls. Where’s your sense of adventure?”  
“I left it at Police Academy,” Luka muttered, but Sora had already grasped the knocker and pounded it against the door three times.  
The door swung open, reveal nothing but pitch darkness.  
“I say we go out the fire escape,” Sharon pleaded.  
“Seconded,” said Luka, actually raising her hand.  
Sora beamed and, grabbing them by the wrists said, “You said we should get out. Let’s get out!”  
“Are you bloody insane?!” Sharon yelled as her twin pulled them into the darkness.  
The door shut behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

“Well this was a brilliant plan.”  
“Shut it.”  
“No, I’m serious; really great idea Sora. We should make a habit of charging into mysterious, dark places. That is, if we survive this little holiday.”  
“Luka, please.”  
They couldn’t see anything. And when they had tried to go back through the door, they had found that it had disappeared and become some kind of rocky surface. Sora walked on one side of the tunnel, feeling the wall, while Luka stayed at the other side. Sharon walked between them, just in case one flew at the other.  
A fight between Luka and Sora was rare, but they did happen and it was usually Luka who ended up the victor due to her training. Sora did have a temper, but she was a lover not a fighter. Sometimes. And then there was Sharon, who had only thrown a punch only once before in her life when her boyfriend broke up with her at the spring formal in front of their entire class.  
“There’s light,” Sora said suddenly, squinting in the darkness as a pinprick of light began to grow.  
The girls unconsciously drew closer together as they continued walking. Sharon grasped her twins’ hand and Sora squeezed it reassuringly. The light at the end of the tunnel was becoming clearer. Luka could see emerald green hills beyond and hear twittering birds. Sharon gripped Sora’s arm as they drew closer. They passed through the tunnel exit and the sun hit them. For a few seconds, they were blinded and had to shield their eyes. But when they looked again, their breaths were taken away.  
Rolling green hills, crystal blue rivers, bright blue sky with fluffy white clouds. Birds sang overhead as they returned to their roosts and tiny animals scurried to their burrows.  
“Holy,” Luka breathed.  
“It’s beautiful,” Sharon gasped.  
“Where are we?” Sora wondered, looking back at the cave. “Shit! The cave’s gone!”  
“What?!” Sharon and Luka spun around, eyes widening. “But… But we just walked out of it!”  
“Okay, this is wonky,” Luka said. “Where are we? Narnia?! Alderaan?!”  
“If we’re on Alderaan, we better get off it fast,” Sharon said.  
“You’re in the Shire!”  
The three girls spun around so see two little men watching them with big eyes. Sharon and Sora ducked behind Luka, who was the fighter amongst their group. Luka cleared her throat, tossed her dark blonde hair over her shoulder and glared at the little guys.  
“And who- not to mention what- are you?” she demanded.  
“We’re Hobbits,” the blonde said. “I’m Meriadoc Brandybuck. This is my cousin Peregrin Took.”  
“Contrary-wise, he’s Merry and I’m Pippin,” the other one said.  
Sora made a strangled noise in the back of her throat while Sharon gasped. Luka’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head.  
“The Shire,” she said softly. “We are in the Shire.” She faced the twins, her shock mirrored on their faces.

“You see the big hill there? That’s Bag End! It’s where Mr Bilbo Baggins lives with our cousin Frodo.”  
“I’m sure Bilbo will let you girls stay a while; there’s more than enough rooms to spare and food a-plenty.”  
“This is insanity,” Sharon hissed to her sister and Luka. “Why are we following them?”  
“Do you have a better idea?” Luka whispered as the Hobbits continued. “The mysterious cave is gone, we are in the bloody Shire in bloody Middle-Earth. We have no friends here and we are dressed strangely to these people. If we are to figure out a plan, we should do so where we are not even remotely in danger.”  
“How are we even here?” Sora asked.  
“Everything alright, miss?” Merry asked, grinning.  
“Wonderful,” she replied with a smile. “Go on; you were saying?”  
“Well, I think Mark’s out of the picture,” Sharon whispered to Luka, who smirked.

When they reached Bag End, Merry knocked on the large green door. “Hullo! It’s Merry and Pippin! Open up; we have a surprise for you two!”  
“Bless me, Meriadoc! Quite the set of pipes you have, lad.” The door opened, revealing a white-haired Hobbit in a blue and white waistcoat.  
“Does anybody else feel light-headed?” Luka whispered.  
“Great heavens above,” Bilbo Baggins whispered, seeing the girls. “It’s happened again.”  
“Excuse me?” Sharon said.  
“Come in, come in!” Bilbo said, waving them inside. “My, my, my. It has been so long since one of your kind has come to my doorstep!”  
Something told the girls that he wasn’t talking about humans. They walked inside, Sora leading them as she was regaining her adventure-high. Merry and Pippin also followed, Pippin trying to catch Sharon’s eye.  
Luka looked around Bag End with a roving eye. The curved walls and homely appearance were indicative of Peter Jackson’s vision, but there were differences as well. Luka looked back at Merry and Pippin. Merry looked nothing like Dominic Monaghan, save for around the eyes. But Pippin looked so much like Billy Boyd. He was, very obviously, trying to catch Sharon’s eye. It was adorable.  
Bilbo circled the girls, taking in their strange clothes with sharp calculating eyes. “Now, I must say, it is so wonderful to have guests like you over again!”  
“What do you mean ‘like us’?” Sharon demanded.  
The old Hobbit chuckled. “I mean you’re not the first girls to come to my home after walking through the Black Door.”  
The girls exchanged looks. “How did you know about the Black Door?” Luka asked.  
“Who was the other person?” Sharon asked.  
“Lovely young lady by the name of Ena Lennox,” Bilbo said, ushering them into his sitting room. “She came with Gandalf the night I was roped into joining the quest to the Lonely Mountain. She and that prancing dog of hers.”  
“Where is she now?” Sora asked, looking around as if the woman would pop out of a cupboard.  
“Oh, she lives with her husband in Erebor,” Bilbo said, sitting down in his armchair. “Merry lad, would you run down the lane and call Frodo home? I think he should hear all this, too.”  
While Merry left, Bilbo went to fix tea for his guests. Pippin was left to watch the girls. The first girl was rather tall, her golden head brushing against the ceiling. She had a pointed, reserved face with light blue eyes the color of the morning sky and a thin mouth that glittered strangely, as if she had starlight smeared across her lips. Once or twice her gaze passed over him, noting his study and her lips would twitch, as if she could hear his thoughts.  
The other two girls were identical, but for their hair. The one Merry had been chatting with had straight brown hair that hung in her face, obscuring one of her dark blue eyes. But Pippin liked the girl with the curly hair. She had an open face, her hair pulled back by a white band. She, unlike her twin, had a soft sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Pippin deemed her cute.  
Bilbo had only just returned with a tray of tea and biscuits when the door opened again and Merry returned with two other Hobbits. “Frodo, my lad,” Bilbo greeted. “Sam, good of you to come.”  
“Merry said we had special guests, uncle,” one of the Hobbits said. This one was Frodo and Luke named him the instant she saw him; he looked like a Xerox copy of Elijah Wood. That left the slightly fat one to be Sam.  
Frodo saw the three girls in their strange clothes sitting beside the fireplace and his curiosity, which was already piqued, heightened. He noted their various positions in the seats. The straight-haired girl was looking around at everything with wide-eyed interest. Her twin had her arms wrapped tightly around her torso and her legs tightly crossed as one foot jiggled rapidly in the air. The blonde girl seemed to be at ease, but she sat on the edge of her seat, her hands clenching now and again and her eyes followed the Hobbits wherever they went.  
“Hullo,” he greeted. “Frodo Baggins at your service.”  
“I’m Samwise Gamgee.”  
“Sora and Sharon Michaelis,” Sora said. “That’s Luka Banner.”  
“Well, well, Frodo my lad,” Bilbo said as he served tea. “Don’t they just remind you of dear Ena?”  
Luka made a sound in the back of her throat and her hands clenched. “I mean no offense,” she said softly, “but why did Miss Lennox return to her home? Was she unable?”  
Bilbo thought hard about that. “Well, I’m not entirely sure if she couldn’t. She fell in love with Nori the Dwarf, you understand. I don’t think she would have left.”  
Sharon blanched. “So…we’re stuck here?” Her dark blue eyes became over-bright and her chin wobbled. “Forever?”  
Sora looked incredibly guilty. “Mum and Dad…”  
Luka stayed silent, but replaced her teacup back in its saucer for fear of the dainty thing shattering in her furious hand. Luka had always been quick to anger, but little tipped her over the edge. The thought of never seeing her three older brothers again made her sick. She had never been close to her parents, but what would they think? What would the story be back home? That the three of them had just disappeared into thin air?  
Bilbo saw their distress and said quickly, “I shall write to Ena and beg answers to this riddle. A raven usually stops by on Wednesdays and they fly fast when sent on an errand. We should have a reply before the week is out.”  
“And what are we to do until then?” Sora demanded.  
Bilbo glanced at Frodo. “Merry, Pippin and Sam; why don’t you take these ladies out from some fresh air. Perhaps a turn in the gardens? Frodo and I have a few things to discuss.”  
Sora and Sharon let the Hobbits usher them into the garden, but Luka went out to the front yard and sat down in the shade of the hill. Well, this was a wonderful pickle! Weeks before her dissertation that would decide her future, her life had taken a sharp turn from the path she had mapped out for her. What could she do now? If home was out of her reach, what sort of life did she have in Middle-Earth? Would she join the fellowship to destroy the One Ring…  
Luka groaned and fell onto her back. The Ring! For the love of John Williams, she and the Michaelis twins had been dumped into the middle of a war! Or at least at the beginning of one. It didn’t matter where they went; Orcs would find no matter what. And they had knowledge of how this story would play out. What if the Enemy got ahold of them and tortured information out of them and it was Luka’s fault that turned Tolkien’s legendarium to pits?  
Oh, her head was starting to hurt!  
“Are you feeling well, Miss Luka?” Frodo stood before her, looking slightly worried at the look on her face.  
Luka rolled her eyes. “Our whole lives have just been uprooted. How do you think I feel?”  
Frodo grimaced and sat down next to her. Stupid question. “You know…Bilbo and I have been talking and, well, we’ve decided- if you want to, that is…”  
The corner of her mouth twitched upward. “You’re babbling, my dear Hobbit.”  
Frodo blushed. “What I am trying to say, Miss Luka, is that Bilbo and I would be honored to house you and your friends.” When she stared quietly at him, he continued, “Bag End is terribly big and there’s only two of us here. You have nowhere to go, but here.”  
Luka smiled and her eyes brightened with unshed tears. “It is true what the stories say; Hobbits really are extraordinary creatures.” She nodded. “I think I can speak for Sora and Sharon when I say that we would be honored to stay with you and your uncle.” She frowned slightly then. “But what would we do with ourselves?”  
Frodo laughed. “Do not worry about expenses! As for keeping yourselves busy…well, I’m sure something will come up.”


End file.
